The Road Less Travelled
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Naru and Usagi travel to a different reality where Nephrite still lives...


From beaubird@malun1.Mala.BC.CAWed Sep 11 15:05:43 1996  
Date: Wed, 11 Sep 1996 15:05:22 -0700 (PDT)  
From: Richard David Beaubien   
To: Richard David Beaubien   
  
  
The youma slowly walked back to her apartment. She had suffered   
another humiliating defeat at the hands of the Sailor Senshi.   
Tonight's trap had been especially devious, and had even resulted   
in the youma learning of the Senshi's true identities. But the   
plan backfired because of the senshi. No, not the senshi, the   
plan backfired because of the interference of Sailor Moon. If   
only the youma could get rid of Sailor Moon, she could then get   
rid of the Sailor Senshi. That reminded the youma of something,   
a spell she had learned a few years ago. For the first time in a   
week the youma had a smile on her face, for she now had a way to   
elminate Sailor Moon forever. And with her gone, the senshi would   
soon follow.  
  
  
Richard Beaubien  
Presents  
Sailor Moon: The road less travelled....  
  
edited by Robin....  
  
"Ahhh!!! Why didn't anyone wake me!!" Usagi's mornings always   
followed a well laid plan. First she would sleep in, then when   
Luna would wake her she would cry. After that she would wolf   
down some breakfast, cry some more, and run to school, late as   
usual. Luna just yawned, sometimes it pays to be a cat.   
  
Right now she was running to school and crying. She was soon   
joined by another girl who was late for school as well, one   
Naru Osaka, her best friend. "How's it going, Naru?"  
  
"I'm fine.." Naru gasped between her breaths as the pair   
continued to run towards school. Naru's mother once told her   
that Usagi was a bad influence on her, but Naru brushed it off.   
Now that she was late for the third consecutive day, she began   
to wonder if her mother was right. "We're gonna get it today,   
Usagi..."  
  
"Ah, we're only gonna miss English, Naru," Usagi replied "and   
that class is worthless. I still can't believe Usagi translates   
into Serena!!!" Usagi continued to run at a breakneck speed,   
until she saw something, make that someone. It was Mamoru. "OH   
NO!!" Usagi yelled as she pulled Naru into a nearby alley.   
  
"What's going on, Usagi ?"  
  
"It's Mamo-chan, he's going to scold me if he catches me late   
for school again." Usagi wondered if this would be a good time   
to cry. If Mamo-chan caught her, he would be just a little bit   
mad at her.   
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"Ahh!! Mamo-chan!!" That's it, Usagi thought, now I cry. Which   
Usagi started to do.   
  
"Usagi..." Naru said trying to shake her friend out of her   
constant crying.   
  
Usagi stopped crying for a bit, only enough so she could look   
up to see who was talking to them. It wasn't Mamo-chan, it was   
a police woman. Usagi started to cry again.   
  
"Come on now, let's go to school..."  
  
"Oh boy, we're in trouble now.." Naru wondered if it was too   
late to join a convent, because her mother was really gonna kill   
her for this. Usagi was still crying, which is amazing because   
she already cried about 20 litres of water.   
  
"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right..." The police   
woman started to herd the girls to school, carefully hiding the   
fact that she now had red eyes. The youma had an evil grin on   
her face. The plan was working perfectly, all she needed to do   
was open the portal and poof, no more Sailor Moon. "Here we are   
now..."   
****  
Mamoru was on his way to University when he saw Usagi walking   
down the street. Great, he thought, she's late again. I'm gonna   
have to scold her. He decided to remain at a distance just to   
torment her, because he knew that she would do everything to   
avoid him. And from the top of the building he saw the police   
woman talk to the girls. He was going to interrupt. when he saw   
a weird portal open next to the girls. He then saw them   
disappear before his eyes. The police woman was a Youma.   
  
"Usako!!!"  
****   
"Hey Usagi..."  
  
"What is it, Naru..." Usagi was still using her best method of   
coping with troublesome situations, she was crying.  
  
"I think the police woman is gone.." Naru sighed, she could   
continue to live in Tokyo for the rest of her life.   
  
"She is!!" This news perked Usagi right up. Suddenly full of   
energy, she started to run to school with Naru following   
closely behind.   
****  
"Okay, has anyone done their homework?" Mrs. Haruna asked in   
earnest. She really didn't expect any one in this class to have   
finished the assignment, but she had to ask in hopeless optimism   
that somone would actually show enough initiative to actually do   
some work. She sighed, it's days like this that make most   
teachers want to go into less stressful jobs like air traffic   
control.   
  
"Come on now!! Somone had to have read the poem last night..."   
Mrs. Haruna hopes were raised when someone finally started to   
raise their hand. But the hand soon came down as two girls   
entered the classroom quite unceremoniously. It was Naru Osaka   
and Usagi Tsukino.   
  
"Sorry we're late, sensei!!!" the two girls muttered   
apologetically.   
  
"Ok.. Okay!!! Yuki, please read the poem by Robert Frost on page   
112." Mrs. Haruna closely eyed the newcomers. This is it, she   
thought, I've finally lost it. The whole class was also thinking   
they had gone crazy. Naru was one of the first to see how the   
class was reacting to their presence. If she didn't know better,   
she would think that the entire class had just seen a ghost.   
  
Mrs. Haruna was shaking as she reached for a bottle of aspirin.   
If she could just ignore them for the rest of the day, she could   
survive. And then she could take a long vacation. She could be   
far away from the insanity that was taking place. She just had   
to ignore them. Which was hard to do because Usagi started to   
snore like a chainsaw.   
  
"Usagi!!!" Naru said as she looked over to Mrs. Haruna, who had   
a look of pure terror on her face. The class also had a look of   
utter fear on their faces. Naru began to wonder what was going   
on here.   
  
Mrs. Haruna was slowly losing it by now. She wanted it to stop,   
but it wasn't really there, was it? Finally she couldn't stand   
the noise anymore, and she went over to Usagi's desk and in a   
timid voice asked "Would you please stop annoying the class..."  
  
Usagi started to wake up, and saw that Mrs. Haruna was standing   
over her. Oh boy, I'm in trouble now. "Sorry, Sensei..."  
  
"Ahh... no problem... Ah... Today is self study for the rest of   
the day.. Ja ne!!" Mrs. Haruna then procceded to run out of the   
classroom. She wondered if there was still enough time for her   
to get an appointment with her therapist. The other students   
also began to leave the class room at a high velocity, leaving   
only a stunned Naru and a happy Usagi.   
  
"All right !! No more school!!"  
****  
Ami really hoped that nothing was going to happen at the school   
today. She wanted to enjoy a day of school, something she hadn't   
done in a long while. That's why she hoped the reports of a Dark   
Kingdom attack were false. But they weren't, as she saw the one   
person she wished she would never see. She also saw a person she   
thought she would never see again. She flipped open her computer   
and began to take readings. At the same time she decided to use   
her communicator to call Rei. "Rei, get over here now... you   
won't believe what I just saw..."  
****  
It was lunch time at Juuban Junior high. Naru and Usagi were   
eating their lunches under a tree. Naru had a look of concern   
on her face, while Usagi was inhaling some rice balls. "I'm   
telling you something's wrong here, Usagi..."  
  
"The only thing that's wrong here is the fact that you are not   
enjoying the reprieve we've gotten from school!!"   
  
"Maybe you're right.." Naru sighed, she just didn't like the   
way this day felt. Something was wrong and she could feel it.   
"I'm going to the bathroom..."  
  
Usagi tried to reply, but couldn't because her mouth was full   
of miso soup. She really worried about Naru, after all she just   
didn't know how to have fun.   
****  
Today was a special day at the Juuban cafeteria, for today was   
free rice ball day. Outside the entrance stood most of the   
student body. Some wondered why they were giving away free rice   
balls, a few even wondered if there was a cafeteria at Juuban.   
Inside, the lunch lady youma just smiled. She knew the poor   
pathetic humans couldn't resist the offer of free food, and   
soon their energy would belong to the Dark Kingdom.   
  
"All right, form a straight line and you'll get what's coming   
to you!!" The youma yelled in her best drill sargeant voice.   
"Oh yeah, everyone move one step to the left." Slowly the   
students did as they were told, and the youma began to smile.   
"Now..."  
  
Suddenly a large cloud of gas surrounded the students. Some   
tried to scream, but they couldn't. Their energy was being   
sucked away to the Dark Kingdom. The only one left standing was   
the youma. "Sorry, we're all out of rice balls!!!"  
  
It was at that moment Naru Osaka entered the cafeteria. "Excuse   
me, do you know where I can find the bathroom.."  
  
The youma looked over towards her. Standing in front of her was   
another human. She smiled, sometimes she just loved her job.   
****  
"AIEEE!!!"  
  
"Huh.." Usagi immediately dropped the cup of noodles she was   
eating. "Naru's in trouble!!!!" Suddenly Usagi remembered that   
Naru said something weird was going on here today. Damn it,   
why didn't I listen to Naru, Usagi thought. There was only one   
thing she could do now. "Moon cosmic power make up!!!"  
****  
Naru had prepared herself for the upcoming impact. What she   
hadn't prepared for was what the youma really did. In front of   
her, the youma that was going to kill her bowed down before her.   
"I'm sorry, Naru-san, I thought you were a human..." Naru was   
perplexed, what the hell was going on here.  
  
"Hey you..."  
  
"Huh.." The youma looked around to find where the mysterious   
voice was coming from.   
  
"Lunch is a time of rest and relaxation for the normal student   
and I will not have you turn it into a time for evil. For love   
and justice, I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. In place of   
the Moon, I'll punish you!" The youma looked up at the rafters   
in shock. Sailor Moon took this opportunity to jump down and   
attack. "Moon spiral heart attack!!!"  
  
The stunned youma took the brunt of the blow and was thrown   
back into the cafeteria wall. Sailor Moon thought the youma   
would become a pile of dust now, but instead the youma began   
to slowly rise. "Naru-san... we must retreat.." The youma   
gasped as she began to disappear, leaving only a stunned Sailor   
Moon and Naru. Sailor Moon wondered why her attack didn't   
destroy the youma, while Naru wondered how the youma knew her.   
Together the both of them asked "What the hell is going on   
here?"  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
  
"Huh..." Usagi turned around to see Sailor Mercury standing in   
the door way. "No... Usagi is not here, Mercury... It's me,   
Sailor Moon.."  
  
"USAGI!!!" Ami cried as she ran to hug Sailor Moon. Naru looked   
over to Sailor moon, and for the first time began to see that   
Sailor Moon did look a lot like her friend Usagi. "Usagi...?"   
Naru asked.   
  
"Ahh... uh..." Usagi stuttered as Ami continued to hug her. She   
was going to answer Naru when she heard a loud yell from across   
the room.   
  
"You!!!"  
  
"Rei!?!"   
  
"Prepare to die, Naru Osaka!!!"  
****  
Zoisite looked over towards the youma that had failed, and   
laughed. "So you expect me to believe that a ghost came back   
from the dead and defeated you..."  
  
The youma was cringing at the feet of Zoisite. This was not   
going well, so she had to pull out all the stops "But Naru-san   
was there!!!"  
  
"What!!" Zoisite yelled. Of course it was all clear now, Naru   
wanted to upstage Zoisite. "You fool... Die!!!" The youma   
screamed as she became surronded by rose petals before she   
disappeared into nothingness.   
  
"What a waste. But I must go to the school before that fool   
Naru takes all the glory away from me..."  
****  
Naru Osaka had many things happen to her in her life. But she   
had never been choked by a human before. This was changing as   
Rei Hino, AKA Sailor Mars, was slowly making sure Naru never   
breathed another breath again. "I'll get you for the pain you   
caused!!!"  
  
"Rei!!!" Usagi yelled. "Why are you doing this... Rei!!!"  
  
"Usagi!!!" Rei cried as she let go of Naru's throat. She then   
ran over to Usagi's side and started to cry. "I'm sorry!!"  
  
"Why did you try to kill Naru, Rei ?" Usagi asked her friend.   
  
"Because she deserved to die!!" Rei yelled. Naru was shocked,   
what did she ever do to Rei.   
  
"My my, Naru, haven't we been busy..."  
  
Naru turned to look where the voice was coming from and she saw   
a circle of rose petals. It was Zoisite. "What do you want from   
me?"  
  
Zoisite was going to answer when she was interupted by a voice,   
a voice she had heard before. "Leave Naru alone!!!" Usagi   
yelled.   
  
"Ahh... It.. can't... be..." Zoisite stuttered. Standing   
before her was a dead person, a person she saw die.   
  
"Zoisite... aren't you... dead?" Usagi asked.   
  
"No... but you'll be!!!" Zoisite suddenly leapt to the attack.   
Usagi was ready with the cutie moon rod though. "Moon princess   
halation!!!" Zoisite wasn't ready for the projectile, and was   
sent crashing into the floor.   
  
"Ow... I'm not done yet..." Zoisite rose and was ready to press   
the attack. But she was stopped in her tracks by a thrown rose.   
It was Tuxedo Kamen. "Okay, you win this round... But I'll be   
back!!!" Zoisite muttered as she disappeared into the swirlling   
rose petals.   
  
"Mamo-chan!!!" Ami yelled as she ran over to Mamoru's side.   
Mamo-chan, Usagi thought, did she just call him Mamo-chan?   
"What the hell is going on here?" Usagi asked, no, she demanded   
to know.   
  
"Well... you see" Ami started to explain, "You're from another   
dimension.."  
****  
The youma was gasping for air. It seems Tuxedo Kamen had his   
hands around her throat, and he was just a little mad at her   
for making his girlfriend disappear."Where is Usagi?" Tuxedo   
Kamen asked the youma.   
  
"She's in another dimension.." the youma replied "and with her   
gone, my victory over the Sailor Senshi will be complete!!!"  
  
This just made Mamoru angrier. "Is that so, well you forgot   
about one thing, ME!!!" Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen sent over a   
thousand roses towards the youma. The youma screamed as the   
roses hit her, and soon she was nothing more than a pile of   
dust, leaving only a very mad Tuxedo Kamen. "Hang on Usako,   
I'll save you!!!"  
****  
"What?!?" a perplexed Usagi and Naru said in unison.   
  
"You're from another dimension," Ami began to explain to them   
for the fourth time, this time in plain Japanese. "Your DNA   
pattern is the same as Usagi and Naru's except for one gene, a   
gene that is common to everyone on this planet. So you must   
come from another dimension."  
  
Usagi seemed to have a look of comprehension on her face "I   
guess that explains everything..."  
  
But Naru interupted Usagi "No it doesn't, It doesn't explain   
why she wants to kill me!!" Naru was pointing over to a fuming   
Rei.   
  
"Why... Why... because you killed Usagi and Mako-chan..."   
****  
"You see, it started back when Nephrite came to Earth," Ami   
started to explain. "In this reality Naru was obsessesd with   
Nephrite, and even though she was used by him many times, she   
decided to run away with him one day."  
  
Naru began to remeber her Nephrite, and remembered that he had   
used her. But then she also remembered that the Nephrite she   
knew turned good, and that he died saving her.   
  
Ami continued her story "Usagi was very worried about you, and   
that distracted her. She wasn't putting 100% into stopping the   
Dark Kingdom, so they were able to get all seven of the   
nijizuishou. Then one day Naru phoned Usagi, and said she wanted   
to meet her on the dock. We went and Naru was there. Usagi ran   
to hug Naru, but Naru was waiting and stabbed her in the back.   
It was a trap. Mako-chan managed to free the seven nijizuishou   
holders, but was killed by Naru before she could escape. Now   
Beryl has the ginzuishou under her control."  
  
Naru just sat there shaking, She had never imagined herself a   
killer, yet she had just heard that she was responsible for the   
deaths of two people, one of them was her best friend even.   
Usagi was just sitting perfectly still, still absorbing what   
Ami had said. Finally she asked "Where's Minako?"  
  
Ami was confused "Minako?"  
  
"Uh... never mind..." Beryl probably killed her before she met   
the other Senshi, Usagi thought. That thought, and the thought   
that Beryl turned her best friend evil just made Usagi mad. "I   
can't let this continue... we've gotta stop Beryl... are you   
with me?"  
  
"Yeah!!" the remaining Senshi yelled in support of their   
recently returned comrade.   
  
"Naru..."   
  
"Yeah.. I'm with you.." But Naru's thoughts were elsewhere. She   
was wondering how she could have become so evil. Usagi herself   
was wondering how she could beat Beryl at half strength. She   
hoped that somehow her ginzuishou would come back to full   
strength.   
****  
"So explain again why you failed Zoisite?" Beryl asked in a   
threatening voice.   
  
"Sailor Moon defeated me, Beryl-sama.."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that a dead person beat you,   
Zoisite!!?!"  
  
Now Zoisite was fighting for her life. "But Naru-san was there   
also!!!"  
  
"But Naru-san has been here all day" Beryl pondered that last   
statement. She knew she had felt some weird readings over the   
last couple of hours, but she didn't know what they meant,   
until now. "I believe you, Zoisite... Naru-san!!!"  
  
"Yes, Beryl-sama!!!" The evil Naru answered as she materialized   
inside Beryl's throne room.   
  
"Sailor Moon has returned... Go Kill her!!!"  
  
"Hai!! Beryl-sama!!" The evil Naru then disappeared from the   
throne room.   
  
Beryl looked over to Zoisite. "Zoisite, would you be a dear and   
bring me the *other* Naru?!!"  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"Just do IT!!!" Beryl yelled. Zoisite got the hint and   
disappeared. Beryl looked over at the ginzuishou, her dark   
ginzuishou."Soon you'll have another person to turn to evil,   
soon ".  
*****  
In front of Naru stood the source of power that gave the Dark   
Kingdom the foothold it now has over the Earth. It is the   
ginzushou, the dark ginzuishou. It is also the thing that   
turned Naru completely evil. When Naru killed Sailor Moon and   
the ginzuishou was brought under Beryl's control, Naru was   
offered a chance to join with the crystal and enjoy its dark   
power. She at first was reluctant, but Nephrite encouraged her   
to take the 'gift'. Little did she know that when she joined   
with the crystal, she would become at one with one of the most   
evil forces in the world. She screamed as what remained of her   
humanity was eaten away by evil. And when she emerged she was   
no longer Naru Osaka, she was Naru, servant and general in the   
Dark Kingdom. She sighed as she once again stepped up to the   
crystal to join with its dark power. Now is no time for regrets,   
Naru, just go on with your life, she thought. The power once   
again encased her in a shell of dark energy. "I'm no longer   
Human, only evil. Thus I live to serve..."  
  
Nephrite looked on as Naru bathed in the energy of evil. He had   
a tear in his eye. And it took all of his self control to stop   
himself from saying "I'm sorry, Naru-chan."  
  
****  
  
Ami analyzed the data her computer was giving her at the   
fountain. It certainly didn't look too encouraging. There   
was absolutely no way they were going to be able to find Usgai   
and Naru. She was about to tell them the computer failed when   
she picked up a faint reading. It was coming from Mamoru. "I've   
got it!!!"  
  
"What!!?!" asked the assembled senshi which included Mako-chan,   
Minako, Rei, and Chibi-usa along with Mamoru.   
  
"It's a faint reading coming from Mamoru, it appears to be some   
of the energy from the ginzuishou."  
  
Mamoru immediately began to ponder what Ami just said. He   
suddenly came to one conclusion, "You mean she's not at full   
power!?!"  
  
"Precisely!!" Ami then paused to let the impact of the last   
statement sink in before she continued. "But there also is some   
good news... we can use this energy strain as a lifeline to pull   
Usagi and Naru back."  
****  
Ever since he was a little boy, Mamoru had just one obsession.   
While other boys obsessed about cars or being a fireman or   
maybe even being a great Manga hero, Chiba Mamoru always   
obssesed about his past. This obssesion went well into his   
University days, as he always wanted to know who his parents   
were, if he ever had a brother. It was in first year Unverisity   
that the dreams started, the dreams of the moon princess. They   
haunted his sleep for months, as he strived to find out who she   
was and why she wanted him to find the seven nijizuishou. The   
obsession continued after he finally found out that he was   
Tuxedo Kamen. Then one day the dreams stopped.   
  
It was the day Sailor Moon died. At first he welcomed the   
absence of the dreams. But as the days passed, he began to fear   
that he lost his one best chance to find out about his past. If   
it wasn't for Ami, he would've probably killed himself months   
ago because he couldn't live without knowing the truth. But Ami   
comforted him, and he comforted her. She blamed herself for the   
deaths of Usagi and Mako-chan. But he helped reinforce her   
confidence, and she helped him to forget the past. Now they both   
looked forward to the future, a future free of the evil of the   
Dark Kingdom.  
  
But the reappearance of Sailor Moon has unsettled him, made him   
once again question his past. So while Usagi and Naru were   
talking in the corner, he decided to go over and talk to her,   
about him and his past.   
  
"Um Hello, Usagi...."  
  
"Hi Mamo... Mamoru!!"   
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me about my past?"  
  
Usagi immediately began to wonder, should she tell him the full   
truth about how she and Mamoru were meant to be together or   
should she lie so Mamoru could have a chance to be happy with   
Ami here. After all, it was not like Usagi planned to be here   
forever, she planned to leave with Naru after she kicked Beryl's   
butt again, that's if they could leave. Finally she decided to   
tell a half truth. "You were the prince of Earth back in the days   
of the Moon Kingdom. We... I mean, you used to be close friends   
with the moon princess, but that's all. You used to go out with   
Mercury if I can remember correctly.."  
  
Mamoru suddenly smiled, he knew that he and Ami were destined to   
be together. Usagi also managed a half-hearted smile. She was   
happy that Mamoru was happy, but she also wished she could see   
her Mamo-chan.   
  
"All right, everyone, Listen up!!" Ami yelled at the top of her   
lungs. Usagi was amazed at how much of a leader Ami had become.   
She seemed an even better leader than Usagi could ever be. "We   
need to find the Moon princess now.. Usagi, since you're Sailor   
Moon maybe you have an idea where to find her?"  
  
Usagi pondered answering the question. She was after all the   
moon princess. But she wasn't at full power, and she was afraid   
that telling these Senshi that she was the Moon princess would   
depress their spirits. She would have to bide her time until she   
had enough power to take Beryl down for good. So Usagi decided   
to stall, "Well... uhh..."  
  
Fortunately for Usagi there was an interruption, in the form of   
a loud crashing noise out back. "There's something outside!!!"   
Rei yelled as she prepared for battle  
  
"Calm down Rei... Let's scout it out first..."  
  
"Screw it, Ami. I'm going in!!!" Usagi looked at her friend and   
wondered what ever happened to the Rei she used to know. Sure   
she could be cruel, mean, and heartless sometimes, but she was   
never as cold or as evil as this. It was almost as if Rei blamed   
herself for Usagi's death and turned the anger and rage inwards   
until she became the cold individual she was today. "All right,   
come out now!!!"  
  
"Why certainly!!" Rei immediately recognized the voice from the   
back. It belonged to the person she hated most in the world   
today, and was the same voice as one of the people in the room   
right now. "Why you!!! Die!!!"  
  
Naru just snickered. "What a pathetic attack!!! You really must   
want to die today, Rei!!"  
  
"Stuff it, you bitch!!!"  
  
"Now now, no need for such harsh language." Naru laughed as she   
caught the punch that Rei tried to throw at her. She then   
proceeded to throw Rei into the nearest trash dumpster. "Well,   
where are you, Sailor Moon?"  
  
Usagi cringed, it was the voice of Naru all right. But she   
wondered how she got to be so evil sounding. The Naru that came   
with Usagi was also silent, from the fear that one gets from   
seeing one's darkside. Nothing is more scary for anyone then   
seeing how evil they could be, and for Naru Osaka she was   
reminded that she could perhaps be the most evil person on the   
planet Earth.   
  
"Well come on, Mrs. Moon, we don't have all day, now do we!!".   
The evil Naru grew impatient, maybe Zoisite snapped and thought   
she saw Sailor Moon. Oh well, at least there was Sailor Mars she   
could kill.   
  
"Hold it right there...."  
  
"Huh..." no, it couldn't be, the evil Naru thought, I killed her.   
  
"Even though you have the guise of the person who has nothing but   
kindness in her soul, you have nothing but the darkness of evil   
to fill your being. But I shall see to it that the evil is   
forever extinguished. For love and justice, I'm the pretty   
soldier Sailor Moon. In place of the moon, I'll punish you!!"  
  
The evil Naru looked up, and saw that indeed it was Sailor Moon,   
her former friend who she killed. "Oh my..."  
  
"Please Naru, I know you are good, please come back to us!!!"  
  
"Save your sympathy!!! I'm nothing but pure evil!!! And I shall   
destroy you, Usagi!!!"  
  
Usagi was shocked, was this dimension's Naru really that evil?   
Naru herself was shocked, she could never imagine herself   
killing anybody. But right now, in front of her own eyes, she   
was going to kill her best friend in the whole world.   
  
The evil Naru readied herself for her attack. She concentrated   
only on Sailor Moon. She kept repeating to herself 'No regrets,   
no going back' as she readied to charge. Usagi wasn't sure if   
she was ready to fight Naru, even though this one was pure evil.   
The evil Naru took advantage of this and started to charge. She   
however forgot one person.   
  
"Die, you monster!!" It was Rei, who jumped out of the dumpster   
and onto the evil Naru's back. Naru struggled for a while as Rei   
hung onto her back. But she was able to grab onto the front of   
Rei and send her flying into Usagi, knocking both of them to the   
ground.   
  
"Ahh!! I see you're ready to fight!! Well, let's end this game   
quickly.. Prepare to die!!!" A blue sphere formed around the evil   
Naru's hands, and she launched it towards the stunned Usagi and   
Rei. It was about to engulf the two when Naru pushed both of them   
out of the way, barely avoiding the projectile herself.   
  
The evil Naru was shocked. There in front of her stood the girl   
she once was, the Naru that was happy and go-lucky and had   
strange things happen to her. This was a Naru that was happy   
and had friends. For the first time in her service for Queen   
Beryl, she hesitated to continue her attack. That hesitation   
allowed Ami and Mamoru to surround her. She was completely   
surrounded, and was outnumbered to boot. "Don't worry, I'll be   
back to finish this later!!!" The evil Naru then faded into   
thin air.   
  
Usagi groaned, god she was hurt. physically and emotionally. So   
was Naru, she was on the verge of crying. Usagi slowly moved up   
to her and tried to comfort her, but Naru pushed her away.   
"I'm sorry, but I have to go for a walk!!!"  
  
Usagi tried to stop her, but Ami put her hand on her shoulder.   
"No, leave her be..."  
  
"Naru..."  
****  
Once in a part of her life that seemed far away, Naru Osaka   
lived with her mother who owned a jewlery store in the Minato-ku   
district. Those were happy times, times she spent with her   
friends, her best friend actually. Of all the friends she had,   
Usgai was the one that was her best friend. Usagi was always   
there for her, and one day she repaid her friendship by killing   
her. Now Naru a was creature of evil, and of malice. And she   
always thought she was a creature of pure evil, born to destroy   
all things good. But seeing herself, as she used to be, made her   
question that belief.   
  
And so the evil Naru stood at the ruins of her mother's store,   
and wondered how her life could of been. She wondered how much   
fun she could have had, and what boys she could have dated. But   
those were afterthoughts, memories of the past. The only thing   
that remained was evil, the only thing she had left was Beryl.   
She had even lost her love for Nephrite. But those were regrets,   
and she had to push them out. There was no time for regrets. She   
had to go forward. Naru Osaka existed no more, yet she did exist.   
She stood in front of her, mocking her almost by saying that this   
what you could have been. But why does that matter, all that   
remains is evil and all that is left is Beryl. The evil Naru   
picked herself up, and started to head back to her home, the Dark   
Kingdom. Once again she said to herself 'No regrets, no remorse'   
but this time she did have regrets.   
  
Nephrite arrived at the store soon after the evil Naru left. He   
was carrying a bundle of roses. He placed them down at the front   
of the store. "Please forgive me for taking your daughter away...   
I'm sorry."   
  
******  
  
At first he really didn't care about her, she was only a tool to be   
used in his plot for revenge against Sailor Moon. And when Nephrite   
found out that Sailor Moon was really Naru's best friend Usagi he   
knew he found the way to get Sailor Moon. So Nephrite used Naru's   
crush to get her to run away with him and he soon started to train   
her, train her to kill her best friend. At first Nephrite looked at   
Naru as only a tool for vegence, but soon he started to like her. He   
liked the childish smile on her face. He liked the way she would spend   
time with him. And soon Nephrite wished that Naru would be with him for   
ever. And she could if she would serve the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl.   
But when Naru returned from her mission to kill Usagi she had changed.   
She was no longer the carefree soul Nephrite feel in love with, she   
was now a soul of pure evil. Naru no longer felt love, but the evil   
the Dark Kingdom and Beryl. And Nephrite was responsible for making   
her as Beryl had said when Sailor Moon was killed. But Nephrite felt   
no joy at the moment, he was guitly because he killed two people that   
day, Usagi and his beloved Naru...  
  
******  
  
Nephrite stood there for a couple of minutes expecting an answer.   
He didn't get one, nor did he expect forgiveness. He had taken   
away their daughter and he took away the girl he loved. The   
only reason he stayed with the dark Kingdom was for Naru's sake   
as he did not want to leave her alone. He once again looked back   
at the ruins of the jewelry store and sighed looking at the evil   
he helped create. He stood there and started to cry and continued   
to cry for the next few minutes. In fact he almost missed the   
person walking down the street.   
  
It was Naru, the Naru before he turned her to evil. She looked   
full of life and happiness, but upon closer inspection he   
discovered that her face had a look of concern on it. Nephrite   
wondered, who was this. Did Naru turn to good, Nephrite hoped.   
Or was this a ghost to torment him for eternity like he   
deserved. One thing for was for sure, he was going to find out   
who she was. He started to walk down the street, when Zoisite   
appeared in front of Naru.   
****  
"So there you are..."   
  
"What do you want... you evil person!!" Naru was worried, she   
couldn't fight. She had to stall for help.   
  
"I want you!!" Zoisite suddenly formed a shell surrounding Naru.   
Naru began to scream for help. Zoisite laughed "Don't worry,   
once Queen Beryl is done with you, you'll be in touch with your   
real self.   
  
At that moment Naru Osaka screamed louder than she had ever   
screamed in her life.   
****  
"NO!!!!" Nephrite screamed "Not again!!" They had once again   
taken away the Naru he had loved and were going to replace her   
with the evil one that exists now. Nephrite suddenly remembered   
Beryl talking about Sailor Moon being alive again. He knew that   
he only had one hope, and that he had to sacrifice everything   
to get Naru back again.   
****  
Usagi was worried, Naru hadn't returned yet. Also she was still   
only at half power, which meant she couldn't go after Beryl.   
"Where's Naru ? I'm getting worried about her!!"   
  
"Ahh, who cares, let her rot for all I care!!"  
  
Usagi was really shocked by Rei this time. "Stop being so cruel,   
Rei... She hasn't hurt me!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm..." Rei was close to tears. Usagi felt sorry   
for snapping at her. She was probably an emotional wreck   
because of what had happened to her. She felt sorry for Rei,   
and this only made Usagi want to hurt Beryl, hurt her for what   
she had done to Usagi's friends.  
  
"Hmm, there is someone coming.." Ami whispered in an alarmed   
voice.   
  
"Is it Naru?"   
  
"No Usagi... It's..." but Ami was too shocked to finish her   
sentence. In the front door was Nephrite, in the flesh.   
  
"You have to help me..."  
  
"And why should we do that.." Rei asked in a very cold voice.   
  
"Beryl's kidnapped Naru... after she turned good"  
  
Oh no!! Naru is going to be turned into that heartless killing   
machine. "Where is she? We've got to find her!!"  
  
"She's at Beryl's castle in the Dark Kindom" Nephrite replied   
in tears.   
  
"Who cares.." Rei huffed in a cold statement.   
  
"Rei!! She is not evil!!" Ami lectured her. "But we can't go.   
We must wait for the Moon princess so we can be sure of   
victory!!"  
  
"What!!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"Ami's right. The good of the many over the needs of the few..."   
Mamoru said backing up Ami, not believing a word he just said.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Usagi... We... I don't want to see you get hurt again..." Rei   
pleaded with Usagi as again she was in tears.  
  
"But..." Usagi sighed, only one thing left to do. "I'm going in   
alone, whether you like it or not!!"  
  
"Usagi!! You'll die!!"   
  
"No I won't, Rei, because I have this.." Suddenly Usagi opened   
her broach to reveal the crystal inside. It was the ginzuishou.   
"I am the moon princess, now, are you with me?"  
  
The stunned senshi could only manage a subdued Hai.   
  
"Okay, Nephrite, can you take us to Beryl's castle..."  
  
"Yes," Nephrite replied "But on one condition..."  
  
"Which is ?"  
  
Nephrite stood there for a moment waiting to answer Usagi's   
question, when he finally responded with, "I want you to kill   
me, kill me for ruining Naru's life!!!"  
****  
The evil Naru returned to the Dark Kingdom in a bit of a funk,   
but that usually happens when you see yourself. Not that running   
into Zoisite would help one's mood much. Zoisite seemed smug   
today which could mean only one thing. "Okay, what did you do   
for Queen Beryl today, Zoisite ?"  
  
"Why nothing special.." Zoisite paused to get the right dramatic   
effect here. He really wanted to get Naru's goat today. "I just   
kidnapped the other Naru for Beryl-sama!!! Looks like we'll be   
having a new partner!!"  
  
The evil Naru was stunned. No, this can't be happening. Why did   
she have to relive the evil again. Why?   
  
"Hey cheer up Naru !! I've always wanted a twin!!" Zoisite   
laughed as he left the room, leaving only a shocked and crying   
Naru.   
****  
Queen Beryl looked over her new toy. If she was anything like   
the old Naru, she would be a great servant, someone with real   
potential to be evil. "Wake up now, Naru-chan!!"  
  
Naru started to regain consciousness. She looked all around her,   
and saw nothing but dark and evil. She looked up at her jailer,   
and saw an evil smile appear on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much, a new car, the AFC to win a super bowl, you to be   
my slave..."  
  
"Don't count on it..." Naru spat at Beryl just to make sure she   
knew to stay away from her.   
  
"Ha... I always get what I want.. This makes sure I'm always   
happy!!"   
  
Naru's eyes look over at the black stone. It looks like the   
crystal in Usagi's broach, except that this one is pitch black.   
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the Black ginzuishou.." Beryl replied "It gives me anything   
I want!!!"  
  
"Well, you won't have me!!" Naru yelled half defiantly, half in   
fear.   
  
"Oh we'll see, we'll see!!!" And Beryl began to laugh, a laugh   
that made Naru feel very uncomfortable. Naru at that moment,   
began to make peace with her god as she doubted that she would   
ever live again. At least live as she once knew how to live.   
****  
Mamoru looked perplexed. "Okay, how does this work again Ami.."  
  
Ami sighed, and began to explain her plan for the fifth time,   
but this time in plain Japanese. "Just concentrate enough and   
you should be able to make the Ginzuishou energy become solid   
enough that you can pull Usagi back.."  
  
"Okay.." Mamoru bit his lip. Hang on Usako, you're coming home   
soon.   
****  
"You ready?" Nephrite asked the group.   
  
"As ready as we'll ever be.." Usagi replied.   
  
"Okay, let's go!!" Suddenly a huge sphere of energy surrounds   
the warriors. The room they were in began to disappear. Usagi   
however was not paying attention to the surroundings. She was   
more concerned about Naru, and her safety. "Hang on Naru, we're   
coming..."  
  
And then they vanished, leaving behind a lone observer. Sailor V   
looked over the scene carefully. Damn, gotta go to the Dark   
Kingdom castle, she thought. But no way am I gonna let her die   
this time, this I swear!!!  
****  
Naru really liked school, even though she had an increasing   
habit of being late for school. But that didn't matter much now.   
Now she stood on the verge of becoming the evil version of   
herself she saw earlier in the day. And at this moment she was   
making peace with all the friends she knew and would never meet   
again.   
  
"What..." Beryl yelled in surprise. They've come, Usagi has come,   
Naru thought. I'm saved !!!  
  
"They've come... Usagi has come. And no, you're not saved!!"   
Suddenly a big ball of black energy surrounds Queen Beryl. Naru   
is blinded by the light and can't see what's happening. Finally   
the glow lifts, and Queen Beryl isn't there. But Naru screams   
anyway. It's Queen Metallia. "All right... Let the party   
begin!!!"  
****  
Nephrite looked around Beryl's throne room. There was nothing   
there, nothing at all. "I don't get it!!"  
  
"Maybe you took us to the wrong place, Neddie.." Rei replied in   
a mocking tone.   
  
"Hey, I see Naru!!" Usagi yelled. "Naru, are you all right!?!"   
  
Naru looks up and sees Usagi running towards her. She tried to   
yell but can't. It's a trap and she knows it.   
  
"Naru!!!"  
  
Nephrite senses something is wrong, and just manages to push   
Usagi out of the way before she is engulfed by a ball of   
energy. "How was that!!"  
  
"Why it's just me, Queen Metalia!!"  
  
"Why you!!" Suddenly Nephrite charges, ready to kick Metalia.   
Metalia blocks, but the attack is a feint. But Metalia sees   
through this and blasts Nephrite into the far wall.   
  
"And to think I thought you were a great general..."  
  
Suddenly the evil Naru appeared behind Metalia. "Ma'am..."  
  
"Ahh!! Naru, I want you to meet our new servant... Naru!!!"  
  
"I know, ma'am... and I'm here to say... that you can't have   
her!!!" The evil Naru suddenly leaped at Metalia, but like   
Nephrite before her, she was flung into the wall.   
  
"How pathetic. Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill   
you now..."  
  
"Huh... No!!!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be next, Usagi-chan!!! Now Die you two!!"   
Metalia's hands radiate with electricity as she prepares to   
strike down her fallen servants. Having only a few minutes left   
to live, Nehprite decides to apologize. "Naru.. I'm sorry..."  
  
"I know... I forgive you..."  
  
"Naru!!!"  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"What, Naru ?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Please remember that I was, in the end, good..." It was at   
that moment Metalia decided to release the electric shocks. The   
two lovers that had just rediscovered life had it rudely taken   
away from them. Both Naru and Usagi screamed.   
  
"Tsk... Tsk, I hope you learn from her mistakes, Naru!!"  
  
"You monster!! I hate you!! "   
  
"Why thank you.. and you won't hate me for long..."  
  
"Oh yeah.." Usagi said as she interjected herself in the   
conversation.   
  
"And what are you gonna do about it... Usagi!!!"  
  
"This..." Suddenly the ginzuishou starts to radiate with energy.   
Usagi begins her transformation from Sailor Moon into Princess   
Serenity. There is only one problem, there isn't enough power in   
the ginzuishou to keep up a long battle. Oh well, I have to beat   
her quickly, Usagi thought. "Cosmic moon power!!!"  
****  
"Now, Mamoru!!" Ami yelled.   
  
"Hang on, Usako!!" Mamoru suddenly began to pull on the energy   
thread connecting himself to Usagi. Little did he know that to   
make such a bond, the ginzuishou has to use up energy.   
****  
Which is what Usagi found out. She felt something pulling her   
back, a strong force tearing her apart almost. "No, not now!!!"   
Usagi yelled as she tried to stay where she was. "I've got to   
destroy her!!" Usagi continued to resist the force, completely   
ignoring Metalia. But Metalia didn't ignore her, in fact she was   
paying complete attention and sent a huge ball of energy towards   
Usagi. Usagi only saw it at the last minute, and managed to use   
what was left of the ginzuishou to form a barrier. It didn't   
hold. Rei let out a huge scream as she saw her friend die for a   
second time.  
****  
"No!! I'm losing her!!" Mamoru yelled.   
  
"Just hang on !!!" Ami replied. But the energy rope suddenly   
disappeared. "Usagi!!"  
  
"Usako!!" No, I'm not going to lose her, Mamoru thought.   
"USAKO!!!"  
****  
Rei screamed as she saw Usagi die in the energy ball. This   
finally put her over the edge. She lost what little sanity she   
had left and charged at Queen Metalia. Metalia immediately made   
sure she lost her life after she lost her sanity. "Rei!!!" Ami   
yelled. "Damn you to hell!!!" Ami leapt to the attack, but   
Metalia was ready with another ball of energy slamming Ami into   
the wall.  
  
"AMI!!!" Mamoru yelled. He leapt to the attack throwing a rose at   
Metalia. Metalia just took the rose attack in stride, and   
introduced Mamoru to another energy ball, throwing him next to   
Ami.   
  
"Ami..."  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"I love you!!!"  
  
"How sweet!!" Metalia laughed. She then sent another energy   
ball towards them, annihilating them instantaneously.   
  
"NOOOOO!!" Sailor V yelled. Not again. She was too late again,   
and she cost people their lives. But this time she also lost   
her life too.   
  
Metalia laughed, she had won. She looked over to Naru. "Well,   
are you ready to become my servant?"  
  
Naru just ignored her. She wanted to wring her neck for what   
she did to her friends.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be as evil as me when I'm done!!" Suddenly   
the dark ginzuishou began to glow. The energy began to surround   
Naru, and suck her into the crystal. Naru tried to scream, but   
she couldn't.   
****  
"Well, she's won, Kunzite. "   
  
"I know, Zoisite..." Kunzite was worried. What would she do to   
them?   
  
"I know, we can just leave. She won't chase us around the   
universe!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Zoisite.." Kunzite was happy. Finally they   
could live the life they always wanted.   
  
"Did I ever tell you I loved you, Kunzite..."  
  
"Yes, you always tell me that..."   
****  
When Naru awoke, she saw that she was in a different world. She   
was inside the crystal. The dark ginzuishou. Naru tried to   
scream, but she couldn't. Everywhere she looked, there was   
darkness. Darkness that was trying to surround her. No, I don't   
want to be evil!! No!!!  
  
"Don't be afraid..."  
  
"Huh.." Naru thought she had lost it. She was hearing voices in   
here.   
  
"The best way to smash this evil is to believe in good. Do that   
and you can resist this evil..."  
  
"But how.." Naru asked. But she received no reply. Instead the   
shadows started to attack her. She started to think evil   
thoughts, like hurting people, attacking her mother, killing   
Usagi.  
  
"Believe in good...."  
  
Naru started to remember all the good in life. All the nice   
things she had done. And she remembered the sacrifice Usagi had   
made for her. I can't let it end this way, Naru thought. I will   
not do evil. "You hear me, I will not do evil!!"  
  
The shadows around her were suddenly smashed into oblivion. The   
ginzuishou was no longer dark, and Naru was firmly in control.   
Metalia was shocked as Naru reformed around the body of the   
crystal.   
  
"What...But how!!"  
  
"Usagi... Help me... HELP ME DESTROY THIS EVIL!!!"Suddenly the   
ghost of Usagi appeared next to Naru. "It's all right, I'm here,   
Naru-chan!!"  
  
"Thank you, Usagi..." Now with the help of Usagi, Naru is able   
to focus the power of ginzuisjhou into an energy ball and throws   
it towards Metalia. "Prepare to die!!!!"   
  
"What... NO!!!" Metalia tries to block the ball, but the   
combined strength of the two ginzuisjhou prove too much for   
her defenses. She is surrounded by the ball, and has every   
inch of her body eaten up by the ball. Naru sighs as she and   
Usagi are surrounded by the remaining energy of the ginzuisjhou.   
Naru remains conscious as they fly through the amazing energy   
of the crystal.   
  
In the middle of the energy is a lone figure, a figure in a   
dress. "Who are you..."   
  
"I'm a friend..."  
  
"You're the one that saved me..."  
  
"Yes... and you saved us..."  
  
"Your... Your..." but Naru couldn't finish her sentence. She   
was starting to fade away.   
  
"Don't worry about us, we'll be all right. Here, please keep   
this as a token of our appreciation "   
  
Naru held her hand out, and received a broach from the   
mysterious lady. Then the world became all black.   
****  
"Usako..."   
  
"Usgai-chan.."  
  
Uhh... that's Mamoru and Ami-chan.   
  
"Usako!!!" Mamoru immediately wrapped his arms around his   
girlfriend. Usagi exhausted, began to look around. She was   
home, and Naru was safe.   
  
"Are you all right?" Ami asked her friend.   
  
"I'm fine... Naru, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.." Naru replied as she began to recover from her   
experience. She looked at her hand and saw that she had the   
broach that the mysterious lady had given her.   
  
"Naru... Thanks..." Usagi said as she went over to hug her   
hurt friend.   
  
"..Usagi..." Naru managed to laugh between gasps of pain.   
Again she looked over at the broach, inside was a crystal,   
a pure white crystal. Usagi looked up at Naru's face and saw   
a big smile on it. She too looked at the crystal and knew what   
it meant. And together the two of them laughed for the next   
couple of hours.   
  
The end....  
  
Thank's go out to :  
Robin for putting up with my gross stupidty in Grammar...  
Mike Koo's, if it wasn't for digital moon this still would be an   
Idea in my head.   
The Fanfic list...  
and other's people's fic's I have read and enjoyed!!!  
  
Check out other work's of Fanfic art on the fanfic remailer at ftp@ranma.net  
  
Comments and Criticism are always welcome at   
  
Beaubienrd@mala.bc.ca  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Richard Beaubien  
----------------  
Mizuno Ami-chan forever!!!  
  



End file.
